


Enduring Love 爱无可忍

by Selavy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Divorce, M/M, extramarital sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selavy/pseuds/Selavy
Summary: Hux想，也许是时候结束这场婚姻了。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 5





	1. Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> 肉体出轨，非常不恩爱。我很奇怪的，攻受描写混乱，请拉到最高警告。

外面不时响起路人的声音，家人间的相互抱怨，情侣间的窃窃私语，穿过茂密树丛形成的篱笆传到他的耳朵里。Hux一个人坐在漆黑的院子里，手上香烟的一点红光忽明忽暗，在黑暗里偶尔映亮他苍白的半张脸。此时此刻，在六月第四个星期的周六晚上十点三十二分，Hux想到，也许是时候结束这场婚姻了。

每天下午六点半的家门已经成了现在Hux最不愿意面对的东西，把车开进车库后，他总要坐在车里抽完一支烟，才能鼓起勇气去面对门背后的家。而大多数时候，他需要面对的只有冰箱上的一张纸而已。

“嗨，亲爱的，我还在Poe这里弄昨天和你说过的那个点子，可能要晚点回家，不用等我了，早点睡。我爱你。”

我爱你。Kylo总是把“爱”这样的字挂在嘴边，早上说，晚上说，餐桌上，被子里，仿佛永远都说不够，甚至也并不期待Hux的回答。Hux当然是很少回答的，他不是艺术家，不需要像Kylo一样每天疯狂挥洒感情，事实上，多年的律师生涯教会了他情感的缺陷性。对Kylo来说，疯狂的爱的耗散甜美而迷人，但对Hux来说，爱就像油箱里的汽油一样总有一天会烧光，到时候再光鲜亮丽的跑车也只能孤零零地被抛弃在荒无人烟的公路上。

他们是怎么走到这一步的，Hux已经疲于思考这个问题。他们做爱的频率像金融危机时期的股票一样无限制下跌，但更让他难受的事情是，Kylo在家里的时间越来越少了。他已经记不清是从什么时候开始，Kylo成天地待在外面的工作室里，有时候甚至两个晚上都不回家，家里工作室里无人照料的植物早已经在角落里安静地蒸发完最后一滴水分。有时候加班到深夜的Hux回到家里迎接他的只有黑漆漆的房子。

后来，有时候房子就这样一夜都黑着。Hux开始和Kylo的表弟Ben上床。

当Hux用纸巾擦干净身上的精液，筋疲力尽地躺在Ben的床上时，他闭上眼睛想着此时Kylo会在做什么。Kylo今晚又留在Poe或者Rey或者随便谁的工作室里了，他的那帮艺术家朋友们。Hux很少见到他们，上次为了庆祝Kylo的两幅作品即将在新当代艺术博物馆里展出，他们在家里办了个小型聚会，在那天他才第一次正式认识了Kylo的大多数朋友。但那已经是三年前的事了，Hux脑里的印象早已模糊，于是他借助了一点想像力，在脑子里勾画出Kylo和别人上床的场景。他操别人的方式和操我的时候一样吗？他会用自己满是肌肉的手臂紧紧扣住对方的腰吗？他会用低沉的声音在对方耳边说那些下流的字眼吗？他会在高潮边缘抽出阴茎射在对方身上吗？或许Kylo才是被操的那个。Hux想象着陌生人的阴茎在Kylo肥大的屁股里进出的样子，机械的动作像永不停歇的钟摆。一直等到自己大脑里的无穷想象开始滑向剧烈头疼时，他才收回了自己的思绪，带着心上空洞洞的疼痛爬起身走向浴室。

他和Ben上床的时候这段婚姻就已经结束了吧。Hux知道Kylo有多恨他的表弟，从小到大对方永远能得到比他更多的爱。也许Kylo嘴上不会说，但他一直都特别渴望得到别人的爱，他的情感需求就像黑洞一样紧紧吸住身边的人。在婚礼上Hux说出誓词的那一刻起，他就被手指上的金属圈套住了。

也许Hux是出于某种报复心理和Ben上床的。

他清楚自己对Kylo的爱还远没有耗光。他依旧会为Kylo点亮笑容时亮晶晶的眼睛着迷，依旧会在看到Kylo努力隐藏沮丧的样子时涨满保护欲。说实话，他曾经梦想着永远和Kylo生活在一起，而这一点现在依旧没有改变。他想一直都能看到那副蠢兮兮的脸露出的可爱表情，想一直都能吃到对方绞尽脑汁尝试的新鲜菜式，想一直和Kylo在床上做爱直到老死。经手无数离婚案件永远能够面无表情处理好一切不堪入目的感情纠纷的伟大律师Hux，确实违背自己大脑里所有的理智经验相信他们之间的爱永远都不会耗光。

可是光有爱不够。年轻时的他们不懂这个道理，每天从学校生活里挤出来的时间总是大半都用来吵架。明明专门推掉社团会议坐了一个小时地铁跑来Kylo高中找他，眼巴巴等了半天一见面却又忍不住挑对方的刺，结果脾气暴躁的Kylo摔了书包就走人，Hux也转头去了地铁站，在站台上送走三趟车才又回到学校门口，看见Kylo巨大的身体可怜兮兮地蜷在长椅上，黑色T恤上湿湿的一片黏着许多不明物体。从第一次见面的针锋相对到同居后每天吵架的生活，有时候Hux会怀疑他们两个人到底适不适合在一起，不过疑虑立刻就会被接下来的性爱打消。第二天早晨躺在沙发上盯着对方布满抓痕的背在厨房晃来晃去的样子，Hux觉得自己不可能再爱另一个人。

他没有再爱另一个人，他只是不再爱Kylo了，至少不再像以前那样爱他。也许生活最后终于达到了目的，把他们都压得喘不过气来。


	2. Contempt

“如果我不再爱你了你会怎么办？”

“我已经告诉过你了。”

“我忘记了。”

“我会停止创作剧本，然后我们会把房子卖了。”

“不过我爱你，这个问题太傻了。”

他们一起看戈达尔的《蔑视》时刚刚拥有属于自己的公寓，虽然地方很小，但足够成为一个温馨的家。那时候Kylo刚刚大学毕业闷头在工作室里想搞出一片新天地，Hux刚刚在律师行业里有了些许名气攒下钱来付了首付，在一起六年的两人依旧如胶似漆，看着屏幕里那些变质的婚姻产品内心毫无波动，是啊，我爱你，你爱我，没有什么需要担心的。碧姬·芭铎在荧幕上的美丽线条丝毫勾不起Kylo的欲望，年轻男孩只会在电影结束的音乐声中转身把身边早已睡着的红发男人猛地按倒在沙发上，在对方大脑还处于惊醒的震荡中时舔上他的阴茎，之后一整晚沙发脚在木地板上来回摩擦的声音惹得楼下的邻居愤怒地敲打天花板。

在那间狭小的公寓里他们花了无数美好的时间在每个角落里尝试每个体位，有时Kylo做饭都忍不住想起手里的木勺在头天晚上曾经用来做过什么。他对Hux的身体的渴求是没有尽头的，做爱时仿佛要把对方刻进自己骨子里，无论做过多少次他都依旧像第一次尝试性爱时那样兴奋。

Kylo的第一次性爱对象是Hux，第一次恋爱对象是Hux，第一次结婚对象也是Hux。高中二年级时懵懵懂懂意识到自己性向的Kylo就这样莽撞地走进的那家同性恋酒吧，也许是因为上帝想要弥补之前从男孩身边夺走的许多，虽然刚见面就一拳把对方的眼角打青实在不是什么美好的开头。

但之后Hux给了他生命里最美好的时光。Hux是上帝赐予他的礼物，是他生命的一半。

另一半是艺术，是十岁的他躲在操场角落里手中彩色粉笔下的所有幻想。

Kylo的朋友们都不理解为什么他会和一个无聊刻板的律师在一起，不过爱情这件事谁能说得清楚呢？不知不觉中两个人一起走过了这么多年，即使过程中有碰撞摩擦，也只是一时的情感宣泄，最后两块火石之间的关系只会更加升温，两具相互缠绕的身体只会更加亲密。

但现在看着摆在自己面前的这份离婚文件，Kylo后悔了之前的所有争吵。不知什么时候一朵跳出格的火花顷刻间就烧光了这么多年来一砖一瓦搭建起的房子。

其实Kylo知道他们之间发生了些什么。长久以来在Hux这里无法满足的艺术需求让他只能向外盲目寻求，枯竭的灵感之泉总是让他不由自主地把事情怪罪在对方头上。两人之间的争吵慢慢地不再像以前那样无害，有时恶毒的诅咒脱口而出，架子上的瓷器只剩下一半。最后控制不住自己的Kylo只能选择减少和Hux接触的机会，给自己一段时间冷静一下。

可能这段时间太长早已超过了Hux能够等待的限度，Kylo没有意识到。他们已经在一起十年了不是吗？难道几个月的时间就能打碎这一切吗？直到亲手接过离婚文件Kylo才知道结果会是这样。

但他依旧不能理解。因为在Kylo的世界里爱是太阳，永远挂在那里闪耀着光芒的太阳。十六岁遇到Hux后他开始慢慢相信自己真的拥有了属于自己的太阳，hux把他从阴霾里拉出来让他相信这一切，相信阳光将会一直洒在他身上。

他以为太阳不需要维修。Kylo精通每一种现代绘画技巧，却不懂得维护爱的艺术。那些美丽精致的高价瓷器，有时只因一条细缝伴随年月的增长，忽然某天就碎落一地。Kylo从来不在意家里的瓷器是否落灰，那些琐碎繁杂的小事都是Hux的工作。等到他在意的时候剩下的只有一堆无法挽回的碎片。

在四年前那个被夕阳染成橘色的夏日傍晚，当他看着最后一箱东西搬上货车时，Kylo应该不知道有些东西会永远留在那套狭小公寓的单色的生活里。


End file.
